Unwrapping Paper
by ALittleCliched
Summary: Christmas morning in Kurt and Blaine's apartment. Set their first Christmas living together.


It's never to early for Christmas themed fics okay.  
Do I still need to specify that I don't own Glee?

* * *

They couldn't afford the biggest or best tree. With Blaine in college and Kurt needing funding for his band and designing they didn't have much money for anything that wasn't a necessity. The Spotlight Diner didn't give out the biggest salary, and really there was only the two of them, they didn't need a big tree. So they had bought a small one from one of those flee markets Kurt loved. It went up to Blaine's waist and it was missing some branches but with a few lights, ornaments, and decorating magic, they had a pretty great tree. It sat by their fireplace on the floor and throughout the month of December gained present after present thanks to their families.

Burt and Carole had sent them a big box about two weeks into December filled with presents from both of them and a few of Kurt's more accepting family members. Then a week later a parcel from Cooper came with a small box wrapped gift (and if Blaine was being honest he was afraid to open it) and a letter from his parents addressed to both Blaine and Kurt. Rachel had stopped by a few days earlier to hand them both finely wrapped gifts before heading to Lima to see her fathers. Santana and Dani were stopping by later to exchange presents. They had received a few cards and small gifts from their other friends as well.

When Blaine had finally worked up enough motive to roll out of bed Christmas morning, Kurt was snoring soundly beside him with his arm laid out where it had previously been laying over Blaine's stomach. Blaine watches his fiancé soundly for a few moments before hopping on the bed and singing 'All I Want For Christmas' at the top of his lunges. Kurt groans and opens his eyes to glare at Blaine.

"Merry Christmas Kurt!" Blaine smiles before collapsing back on the bed beside Kurt. He tries to reach over to kiss Kurt but he's met with a mouth full of pillow instead.

"No you woke me up," Kurt mumbles, "no kisses for you."

"But Kurt, it's Christmas!" Blaine pouts. Kurt looks at him, still curled into the blankets. He sighs before throwing them off and sitting up.

"I can't stay mad at you."

"Can I have a kiss now?" Blaine questions, his lips quirk in a hopeful smirk.

"Not until I get my coffee." Kurt replies, getting out of bed and out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later they're curled together on the floor beside the Christmas tree. They both have a mug of coffee in hand. Kurt picks up the letter from Blaine's parents and looks at Blaine questioningly.

"Open it" Blaine says taking a sip from his mug. Kurt sets down his mug before opening up the white envelope. Inside lies a card with a snowman on the front. Inside the card is a carefully written 'love you' in his mom's handwriting, and a check with a thousand dollars inside, written in his dad's. It's not a dent out of his parent's savings but it's a month's rent and a lot to spare to both him and Kurt. They smile at one another and Kurt pecks him on the lips. "Remind me to call them after." Blaine smiles. He probably would have anyway but now he'll try not to put it off.

"Like you would forget." Kurt says. He curls back into Blaine, tucking his legs underneath him and his mug wrapped in his hands. Blaine takes the check and carefully places it back into the card, which he places on the table. Kurt leans up to kiss him again.

Later the presents and letters are all unwrapped and there's a pile of wrapping paper on the floor. Blaine's grown to learn that the older you get the more clothes you receive. As a teenager it had discouraged him, but now living on his own salary he's grateful for multiple pairs of socks and piles of toiletries from his grandparents. With Kurt's and his aunts combined they have enough plates and cutlery to last well into the New Year. Not that he's complaining; it will be nice to live off more than Styrofoam and plastic. He hadn't been wrong about Coopers gift either. After a few minutes of embarrassment and awkward conversation, and they decide to place Cooper's gift back into the box and put in the closet. The very back of the closet. Never to be spoken about ever again.

Blaine has himself snuggled into Kurt. Their mugs discarded long ago, and all presents freshly opened. They're sharing memorable Christmas moments from years ago. Kurt talks about being left at a Christmas tree farm by accident by his father.

"I thought I was going to have to befriend some of the squirrels," Kurt says, "When my dad came back for me I was in the tree crying and calling one of the squirrels my brother." Blaine laughs, thinking of a younger Kurt, evergreen needles in his hair, eyes red rimmed, trying to become a member of a family of squirrels.

"I used to be afraid of the Santa at the mall. My parents made me sit on his lap every year. They have an entire collection of my terrified expressions. From my first Christmas to my fifteenth." Blaine states. Kurt giggles. His fingers twirl around in Blaine's hair. The back of Blaine's head rests against Kurt's chest and it rises and falls along with Kurt's breathing. Its peaceful and a sense of warmth surrounds Blaine like a blanket. Blaine reaches up to catch Kurt's lips. They only break apart when their necks begin to cramp and then it's only for a few moments to readjust themselves. Somehow they end up in the wrapping paper. Pictures of cartoon polar bears and cheery Santa's surround them both. Their hands intertwine and with only a quick kiss more they start giggling. Blaine is lying on top of Kurt, their foreheads touching. They stay buried underneath the gift-wrap kissing and giggling until their front door opens and Santana walks into the living room and starts making dirty jokes. Dani follows behind her holding a few presents. Kurt kisses Blaine once more before hopping up to grab the presents for Santana and Dani from their bedroom.

"What's this we have here?" Santana smirks questioningly. The box from Cooper is in her hand, and Blaine blushes all over again. There was no way Santana was going to let this down.


End file.
